Numb
by Sanoon
Summary: A songfic about Dib and his Dad. I don't think this is as good as some of my other pieces, but...who cares. I'm done with it.


Sup everyone. This is another fic with a song. Please enjoy.

Disclaimer – I don't own Invader Zim.

* * *

Numb?

A songfic by Sanoon

Song: Numb

Band: Linkin Park

Album: Meteora

_I'm tired of being what you want me to be_

_Feeling so faithless_

_Lost under the surface_

_I don't know what you're expecting of me_

_Put under the pressure_

_Of walking in your shoes_

_Caught in the undertow_

_Just caught in the undertow_

_Every step that I take is another mistake to you_

_Caught in the undertow_

_Just caught in the undertow_

"Dad!" Dib yelled as he ran downstairs to the kitchen, where Prof. Membrane was reading the newspaper and drinking a cup of coffee.

"What is it son?" Prof. Membrane asked, lowering his newspaper.

"You won't believe it!" Dib yelled, almost exploding with excitement.

"Calm down son," Prof. Membrane said, motioning for him to calm down. "What do you want to tell me?"

"I was observing Zim from the roof again, and he is walking outside out of his disguise again," Dib said, almost jumping up and down. "You have to see this."

"Now son," Prof Membrane said. "When are you going to stop annoying the foreign boy and just accept the fact that he isn't an alien. Why don't you try working on some REAL SCIENCE for once." He pointed his finger into the air to show emphasis on the REAL SCIENCE part.

_I've become so numb_

_I can't feel you there_

_I've become so tired_

_So much more aware_

_I'm becoming this_

_All I want to do is be more like me_

_And be less like you_

"But dad, I have physical proof that Zim is an alien," Dib said enthusiastically, pulling his camera out of his trench coat. "Once I develop this, you can see it for yourself."

"Now son," Prof. Membrane started, "when will you give this imaginary stuff up, and start on REAL SCIENCE?"

"But I don't want to work on real science," Dib said, waving his camera in the air. "I have all the proof right here."

"Son," Prof. Membrane said, kneeling down next to dib and placing his hand on Dib's shoulder, "if you were to give up on this little hobby of yours, then you could work on REAL SCIENCE. You could be a great scientist like me someday. Think of it, you could cure diseases, or solve global problems, or we could even shrink your freakishly large head using gamma rays to-"

"DAD!" Dib yelled, "Zim is a global problem!"

"Now son," Prof Membrane said, shaking his hand at Dib, "you should stop annoying him. I've met his parents once. They were very normal people."

"WHAT?" Dib shouted.

_Can't you see that you're smothering me?_

_Holding too tightly_

_Afraid to lose control_

'_Cause everything that you thought I would be_

_Has fallen apart right in front of you_

_Caught in the undertow_

_Just caught in the undertow_

_Every step that I take is another mistake to you_

_Caught in the undertow_

_Just caught in the undertow_

_And every second I waste_

_Is more than I can take!_

"That's right, I met them at the grocery store," Prof Membrane said, standing up to move over to the couch.

"When?" Dib asked.

"A few weeks ago," Prof Membrane replied casually. "They were very nice people, and that only proves that the foreign boy isn't an alien."

"But…but…but," Dib said, trying to think of a way to show his dad that his work wasn't imaginary.

"Listen, why don't you come to work with me tomorrow, and try some REAL SCIENCE. Maybe you'll change your mind afterwards," Prof. Membrane suggested.

"But…I don't want to go to your labs," Dib said slowly.

"Then it's decided," Prof. Membrane said, patting his son's head. "I'll take you into work tomorrow."

_I've become so numb_

_I can't feel you there_

_I've become so tired_

_So much more aware_

_I'm becoming this_

_All I want to do is be more like me_

_And be less like you_

The next day was for Dib reminded him why he wasn't working on real science like his father wanted him too. Everything was so boring. Prof. Membrane never left his lab, but was always working on something. Unlike paranormal science, Dib got to do hardly any on-the-field tasks that he was used to when he was chasing Zim. It was all collecting beakers, and printing documents, and sorting data results.

Dib wasn't very enthusiastic about his father's line of work. One day with him was enough to show Dib that. He wanted to do what _he_ wanted to do. He wanted to start chasing Zim again. He wanted to try to save the Earth again. He wanted to be the hero again.

_And I know_

_I may end up failing too_

_But I know_

_You were just like me with someone disappointed in you_

"Dad," Dib said after the second day of being at the labs with his dad.

"What is it son?" Prof. Membrane asked while connecting two wires together.

"I want to go home," Dib said somewhat bored and angry. "I don't want to study 'real science' anymore."

"But son," Prof Membrane said, putting down the wires. "We've accomplished so much recently."

"Even so," Dib said, taking off his lab coat, "I don't like this. I want to go back to paranormal science. I don't want to be like you. See you later dad." With that, Dib left the lab, and walked home.

"My poor insane son," Prof Membrane said sadly as he continued to connect the wires.

_I've become so numb_

_I can't feel you there_

_I've become so tired_

_So much more aware_

_I'm becoming this_

_All I want to do is be more like me_

_And be less like you_

_I've become so numb_

_I can't feel you there_

_I'm tired of being what you want me to be_

_I've become so numb_

_I can't feel you there_

_I'm tired of being what you want me to be

* * *

_

I don't think it's that great, but it is something that needs to be done. Thanks for reading, and review please.


End file.
